


kiss me 'til i fall asleep

by BrenanaBread



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: !!!!!! happy birthday !!!!!!!!!!!! you deserve the world !!!!!, Adrinette, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Magic AU, Vampire AU, Vampire!Adrien, Witch AU, Witch!Marinette, adrienette - Freeform, alizeh birthday fic, it's literally just fluff like that's all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrenanaBread/pseuds/BrenanaBread
Summary: Marinette and Adrien plan a picnic together, reveling in their new relationship and spending any moments they can together.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 20
Kudos: 93





	kiss me 'til i fall asleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maketea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea/gifts).



> Happy birthday Alizeh!!!!! I hope you're having the most wonderful day! (check her out on [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea) and at [rosekasa](https://rosekasa.tumblr.com/) on tumblr)
> 
> This is a continuation of witch!Marinette vampire!Adrien drabbles I'd posted previously [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093359/chapters/50310614) is the first part and [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093359/chapters/50350760) is the second. You do not have to read them to understand this drabble, though!

It was not the first time Marinette and Adrien had been flying together.

Her shoulders were tense, body rigid as magic tingled across her skin and propelled them forward. His chest pressed against her back, warm breath tickling the nape of her neck and arms wrapped securely around her middle. The soft moonlight highlighted their pink noses and cheeks, whipped rosy by the cool air rushing past their faces.

It was, however, the first time they’d flown together as a couple.

Ever since Marinette had learned to fly at the age of eight, they’d gone up together, basking in the freedom and independence. Adrien would tease her when she took a turn particularly rough, and she’d purposefully shake them through the trees in retribution. They’d constantly shush each other when their laughter got too loud, always blaming the other for waking the neighbors. 

They’d used flying for practice. Adrien once rubbed her arms for hours as she shuddered against his chest when she’d accidentally crashed into a bird her first night doing a long-distance flight. Marinette had once flown blind on the night of a new moon, the world pitch black around her, trusting Adrien to be her eyes. They’d ended up with enough scrapes and bruises to turn their skin purple and too many raised eyebrows from her parents.

They’d used flying to find lost pets, reuniting families with runaway dogs and cats. They would scour the neighborhood, checking every nook and cranny until they found the scared animal, and coax them into their arms. Adrien would tuck them in his shirt as they flew back home, giggling as the furry pet tickled his skin. It had made Marinette sigh in a contentment she hadn’t allowed herself to show him.

They’d even used flying to escape their troubles. They took to midnight skies when Adrien first lost his mother and stayed out until the dawn forced them to take cover. They’d gone out every night for months, barely speaking as they’d twisted above the landscape, pushing farther and farther each night until Marinette couldn’t hold it together any longer. Hot tears had rolled down her cheeks and her breath hiccuped in her throat as she’d tried to stay quiet. As soon as she’d heard Adrien let out a sob behind her, she was clumsily landing on the ground, feet barely able to catch them as they’d fallen on top of each other. Breaths uneven as the crying continued, they’d held each other close until the last sobs faded into silence.

But they’d never used flying as an excuse to hold each other so close.

Adrien’s fingers drew gentle patterns against her side. His touch was light, trembling against the sweet buzz of magic that whirled atop her clothing. He pushed himself into it, hugging her even closer to press a kiss to her shoulder, resting his chin where his lips once were and nuzzling his nose into her neck.

The broom dropped in time with Marinette’s sharp inhale, a sudden but expected movement and Adrien grinned against her skin. His backpack smacked against him at the changing momentum, the contents inside clattering together. 

“Careful, bug. You don’t want to lose control and crash into a cell tower again.”

She huffed but didn’t push him away. “That was  _one time_ , and you never let me forget it." 

“I wouldn’t be doing my job if I let you forget.”

She lifted her shoulder, bouncing his chin against her in playful punishment. “And what’s your job precisely? To torture me?”

He pressed another kiss against her neck, lifting a hand from her waist to push her hair aside. “And how exactly am I torturing you, Princess?”

“You’re a minx.” She turned her head to the side, keeping her broom level as they flew above an empty meadow. “I’m a very responsible witch, top of my class. I’ve even created the most delightful little kitten the world has ever known and you will not have access to him if you keep this up. You know what you’re doing and I will not stand for it.”

He snorted. “But we’re sitting.”

“That’s it!” she yelled into the night. “I am turning this broom around right this second!”

He could tell she didn’t mean it by the way she pulled his hand back around her middle and settled more firmly against him. 

“Please, Marinette, no! I’ll be good, I promise.”

“Like I could trust the promise of a sneaky little vampire like you.” She squeezed his hand. “How do I know you’re not trying to trick me? Lure me into a trap so you can bite me?”

He laughed, letting her relax against the rumblings of his chest before he lightly nipped at her ear, tightening his legs around the broom as he knew it would shake with her surprise. “As if you don’t want to get bitten by me.”

“You mangy stray.” She shook her head at him, an eyebrow raised tauntingly. 

“How dare you,” he said, pretending to be scandalized. “I’m a very hot commodity.”

“In your head, maybe.”

“I’m outraged. You know, only good witches get kisses from their vampire boyfriends. How will you survive without all this?” he flexed his bicep in her peripheral vision.

“I think I’ll manage.”

Her words were mocking, but he could hear the laugh threatening to break through and it warmed his heart. Her happiness always warmed his heart.

“I guess someone’s not going to get this amazing picnic I packed us. What a shame, too. I had a surprise in there.”

“Unless your surprise is a boyfriend who doesn’t tease me, I’m not interested.”

He scoffed. “Like you’d want someone so boring.”

She gave up the act, turning her head quickly to press a quick kiss against his cheek and leave him a casually blushing mess. “You know me too well.”

“Well enough to earn a real kiss when we land?”

“There’s nothing fake about any of my kisses.”

“You know what I mean.” He reached for the hand holding onto the broom directly in front of her knee, their skin cold and stiff. Her grip had eased in the time they’d been flying, and she relinquished the hold easily, allowing him to bring her hand up to her shoulder so he could place a kiss on her knuckles. “I want a  _real_ kiss. One where I forget how to breathe and feel like I’m floating off the face of the earth.” 

A shiver ran down her body, so small he might not have noticed if she wasn’t pressed so tightly against him.

“I think you’ve been reading too many romance novels.”

“Am I reading too many or am I just living in one?” he purred, voice low and syrup-sweet.

She wanted to roll her eyes at him, but the tops of her ears burned red as he flustered her and she knew it wouldn’t escape his notice. It never did. He reveled in making her blush just as much as she did him.

“You’re lucky we reached our spot or I just might have pushed you off.”

She landed gracefully in an empty park, tall streetlamps coating the trees and bushes in a warm, yellow hue. The long grass tickled their ankles as they walked through the open area, flowers and tiny statues lining the ground. Grabbing his hand, Marinette pulled Adrien until they were seated directly under a tree off in the corner, away from the circle of lights so they could settle in the silken darkness. 

Adrien took off the backpack, pulling out a thin blanket to drape across the ground, slightly uneven from the roots poking up through the dirt. Marinette grabbed the tupperware containers and waters, setting up their spread as if it were a tiny feast.

Their eating turned into lounging with shared pastries and crumb-coated lips as Adrien’s head rested against Marinette’s thigh. Her free hand combed through his hair, unruly and knotted from the wind as he pressed a treat to her lips. His smile was small but genuine when she lingered against his thumb in a gentle kiss, heart thumping heavily in his chest.

“I love you.”

He hadn’t meant to say it. Not when they were relaxing in a park like they’d done so many nights before, food discarded at their sides and Marinette’s cloak around them for warmth. 

He’d wanted to save it. 

He’d imagined a candlelit evening, soft music swelling around them as he pulled her close to his chest, arms circling her waist while hers wrapped around his neck. He’d tell her how beautiful she was. How her kindness and sincerity and strength blew him away. He’d tell her how he loved when she teased him, loved when she held him, loved when she kissed him. 

And then he’d tell her he loved her.

But instead he’d ruined it, let the feeling burst from his lips without thought. 

“Was that my surprise?” she asked, eyes sparkling in amusement.

His hands smacked onto his face, blocking her from seeing his embarrassment. “No,” he groaned. “It was not.”

She laughed, loud and carefree, jostling him in her lap. When he didn’t join in, keeping his hands firmly planted on his cheeks, she sobered. Marinette grasped his forearms to pull his hands from his face, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead. “Hey,” she whispered. “I love you.”

“You do?”

She pulled him up from his sprawled out position, dragging him against her chest so she could pepper his face with gentle kisses. “So much, Adrien.” 

He felt weightless, stomach filling with butterflies and a restless energy that made him want to hold her tight and never let her go. “I love you, I love you,  _I love you_ ,” he repeated, catching her lips with his own so she could taste his happiness. 

She met each declaration with one of her own until they were completely breathless and boneless, limbs tangled together and lips just barely apart. Their fingers swirled tiny patterns onto uncovered skin, noses tracing jawlines and collarbones. The quiet rustling of leaves and the faint sounds of cars in the distance lulled to the edge of sleep.

“Issa scarf,” Adrien mumbled blearily, eyes closed as he straddled the line of consciousness.   
  
Just as close to falling asleep as Adrien, Marinette could barely make sense of his words. “Hmm? What is?”

“The surprise. Made you a scarf. ‘S red and fluffy. Keep warm while flying.”

“ _You_ keep me warm flying.” She tried to kiss him again but missed and got his chin instead. “Love you. Love the scarf. Love you.” 

He smiled, drowning in her affection, drowsy in love. “You said that.”

She stuck her tongue out at him. “I mean it double.”

“I mean it triple.” 

She nipped his jaw, kissing it right afterwards in apology. “I love you infinity.” 

“I love  _ you  _ infinity.”

They fell asleep passing soft  _I love you_ s and kisses until the sun broke out over the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [jattendschaton](jattendschaton.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
